


Asthma Attacks

by Sutoritaimu



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Requested on Tumblr;"Hi, could you do something with Conrad and Devon where Devon has an asthma attack and Conrad worries? Thank you!" - Anon





	Asthma Attacks

The day had started out like any other. Checking up on inpatients, dealing with new ones, the odd emergency here and there. All together, a relatively normal day. It was close to the end of this shift when he felt it, the breathlessness which took over. The tight feeling in his chest. At first he didn’t think much of it, thought it would pass, but when he realised that it wouldn’t pass, that he was having an asthma attack. That’s when the panic set in, mostly because he realised that he hadn’t managed to pick up his new inhaler from the hospital pharmacy yet. It wasn’t like this was the first time that Devon had had an asthma attack before, but it was the first time he’d had one at his job, without his inhaler.

It was Conrad that noticed first. Noticed that he no longer heard the extra set of footfalls which were distinctly Devon’s. No longer heard his questions or confirmations. That’s when he looked around and saw Devon a few feet behind him and Nic and immediately knew something was wrong.

He flew down the corridor calling to Nic to get a bed ready as he ran back toward Devon. When he got to Devon he could see the paleness of his face, the light sheen of sweat accumulating on his head and cheeks. That’s when Conrad remembered and called to Nic to grab a inhaler from the pharmacy. She looked between the males for a second before realisation hit and she bolted for the pharmacy, calling for another doctor to help Conrad stabilise Devon.

After Devon was put on a respirator and had been stabilised, Conrad returned for his turn to check up on his intern. “Hey there sleepy head, how you feeling?” Conrad had a reserved smile on his face, not entirely sure how much Devon would be up for their usual semi-banter. His only response was to smile and shake his head, still breathing in oxygen through the mask. “That good huh?” Conrad couldn’t help but out his hand gently on Devon’s shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze, “not gonna lie, you had us all worried for a little bit there. What were you thinking, not picking up your inhaler when you got in this morning?” “You know how it is sometimes Conrad. I genuinely thought I had enough left in my last inhaler, when I realised I didn’t, there was to much going on. I guess it just slipped my mind.”

Conrad nodded as he listened, he knew that Devon was feeling bad that he let something like that happen, but he also understood that it was for Devon to learn from and he wasn’t going to say anything to make Devon feel worse, instead he gave Devon’s shoulder another quick squeeze before going to get discharge papers and finish off his shift.


End file.
